fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcynauos
Arcynauos 'is a large, predatory, Fanged Beast that inhabits cold environments. |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Nrex117|image = }} Physiology Arcynauos is large fanged beast that somewhat resembles an Amphicyon. This means it has a large body that has some ursine and canine traits. The head of this monster is like a mix between that of a bears and a dogs in structure and is supported by a thick muscular neck. The torso is robust like a bears but long like those of canids and the back and shoulders have boney spikes running down their length. The forelimbs are almost identical to those of bears and posses large paws with long curved claws. The hindlimbs are like those of a wolf but much thicker to help support the weight of this monster. Arcynauos are primarily white in color, with the spikes and claws being cyan in color and the paws and snout ranging from dark black to grey. Behavior Arcynauos are territorial predators which makes them incredibly dangerous to be around. They are known to size up threats when encountering them by rearing up on their hind legs and roaring. Ecological Information Placement On The Food Chain Arcynauos are large predatory fanged beasts which occupy a position high on the food chain. They are large in size and carry an immense amount of physical strength due to their robust and muscular builds. Very few monsters are capable of rivaling an angry Arcynauos due to its power and surprising speed. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Arcynauos are very territorial monsters by nature and as such they will lash out towards any other large monster in their territory. Arcynauos will even attack smaller monsters and hunters that come to close to it. Due to its ferocious nature the only thing that this monsters has to fear is elder dragons and extremely power elder dragon level monsters like Ryatroxos and Rajang. Tracks Hunters can utilize many tracks left behind from this monster to aid in tracking it down. Such tracks include '"White Fur Tufts", "Large Pawprints" 'and '"Large Cuts". Specific Locale Interactions This monster doesn't have any specific locale interactions. Special Behaviors This monster doesn't have any special behaviors. Abilities Arcynauos primarily utilizes is large muscular build, jaws and large clawed paws to maul prey and foes alike. It also is able to create its own armor in a manor similar to Zamtrios and Glacial Agnaktor, Arcynauos is capable of secreting a reactive fluid on its back spikes and paws to create icy armor along its body and ice blades on its claws. It is capable of using these icy claws and its immense strength to hurl chunks of ice at foes. Rage and Tired States * Rage: When enraged, the Arcynauos will rear up and roar loudly while its body and claws become encased in icy armor. * Tired: When tired, the Arcynauos will often pause and droll. Mounts This monster can be mounted on its neck, back and tail. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Clade: Mammaliaformes * Order: Carnivora * Suborder: Caniformia * Family: Amphicyonidae * Subfamily: Arcyoniae * Genus: Arcynauos * Species: A. ingens Arcynauos is a monster belonging to the fanged beast family. Due to it classification of fanged beast it is related to other fanged beasts such as Arzuros and Lagombi. Habitat Range Arcynauos is a monster that thrives in cold coastal habitats where its favored prey can be found. They can be found inhabiting the Glacial Ruins, Frozen Seaway and Polar Sea, but they have been seen in other regions on occasion for unknown reasons. Ecological Niche Due to their large size and muscular build Arcynauos easily assert themselves as the top predators of whatever snowy habitat they find themselves in. Due to their power they are easily capable of preying on smaller monsters such as Popo, Anteka, Giaprey, Baggi, Bullfango, Pokara and Blango but are more then capable of preying on other large monsters like Lagombi, Bulldrome, Zamtrios and Pokaradon with relative ease. They face competition from other large arctic predators like Barioth, Gigginox, Zinogre and the occasional Tigrex but these monsters will typically avoid one another to avoid conflict. The only monsters that an full grown Arcynauos will avoid are powerhouses like Rajang and Ryatroxos and Elder Dragons. Biological Adaptations Arcynauos have evolved a thick shaggy coat of fur to stave of the bitter cold of their preferred habitat, this fur is primarily white in color to aid it in camouflaging into its surroundings. They posses the ability to secret a freezing liquid over themselves to produce icy armor and weapons. Their jaws are powerful and can chew through bone meaning they have adapted to make the most of a meal and leave very little behind. Behavior Arcynauos are territorial predators which makes them incredibly dangerous to be around. They are known to size up threats when encountering them by rearing up on their hind legs and roaring. When a female is pregnant she will create a burrow and hibernate after consuming large amounts of food to maximize the survival of her young. Notes * Its roar requires earplugs to block. Trivia * It is based on bear dogs. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Fanged Beast Category:Nrex117 Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster